


Antitode

by AOzero



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 10:18:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19665439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AOzero/pseuds/AOzero
Summary: Peter在荷兰。他不知道Wade也在，并且为他带来了解药。





	Antitode

**Author's Note:**

> Attention：  
> 1、NC-17。我来搞搞RR贱x荷兰虫的车先，《Sucker Punch》的更新还请大家先等等2333（你）  
> 2、是我想搞的战损+潜行服，虫2里的战损真的，真的，太辣了！稍微加了一点ABO设定，这样更好搞（？）  
> 3、我好喜欢欺负荷兰虫（）看他哭然后再哄不就是最快乐的事咩（？）  
> 对不起我好变态（跪  
> 好久不写我已经不会写了，超级菜，也很短，希望大家不嫌弃（抹泪

Antitode  
by AOzero

“顺带一提，”Peter喘了口气，说，“我想问问，这附近有地方卖……呃，就是，抑制剂吗？”  
他说完，脸微微涨红了一些，因为他能很明显地看出对面的大伯疑惑地皱皱鼻子，然后露出了恍然大悟的神情。  
“从这里一直往下走，左拐，”他用带着口音的英语回答Peter，语气轻快，“那里有镇子上唯一的一间药店。”  
“谢谢你。你们真的人很好。”Peter朝他扯扯嘴角，深吸一口气，试图迈出步子。迈步的动作立刻牵扯了他全身都在酸痛的肌肉，让他的小腿一阵抽痛。Peter微微屏着呼吸，想以此来转移自己的注意，稍微减轻一些疼痛感。他一瘸一拐地顺着小路挪步，乡下的空气透着泥土，青草，和一些牛羊的气味，但让他感觉好受了一些。路边正在摆摊的居民时不时就抬头看他一眼，Peter朝他们扯扯嘴角，但又因此觉得自己脸上的伤口有些发疼。  
他几乎是挪到了那个药店，踏进店门时，地面就扬起了一小片尘土。柜台后坐着一个戴着眼镜的年长女士，正在看一本泛黄的书。Peter挪到柜台前，说：“呃，打扰了。我想请问一下，这里有没有抑制剂？给——”他停顿了一下，舔舔嘴皮，“Omega用的。”  
女士挑挑眉，她张开嘴，说出来的都是荷兰语，Peter几乎听不懂。见他愣在原地，女士叹了口气，放下书，去架子上翻找了一下，拿出一盒药物递给他。Peter接过来，包装倒是像他用过的抑制剂，但上面写着的都是荷兰语。  
“呃，有最大效用的吗，请问？”他说，“我的体质有些特殊，我是说……”他比划了一下，“最大。最大。”  
女士皱着眉，盯着他看了一会儿，然后摇摇头，用手指了指他手里的药盒。  
“最后一个。”她说，英语听上去有些蹩脚。  
Peter张张嘴，把那盒抑制剂握在手里，说：“好吧。谢谢你。”  
然后他忽然想起来自己身上似乎没有带钱。他犹豫了一会儿，试图摸摸看这件制服上有没有口袋，但最终以失败告终。Peter抓了抓头发，他把抑制剂放回了柜台上，说：“抱歉，我——”  
但女士把抑制剂拿起来，塞到他手里。  
“后面，空房间。”她说。  
Peter感激地看着她。“……谢谢。”他说，在全身还这么疼的情况下，得到关心的感觉真的很不错。他慢慢地朝药店后面走去，那里有一道用麻布遮起来的门帘，Peter掀开这层布，发现这里连接着一个小巷，但是有一小间独立的小砖屋。他打开门，走进去，把门关上了。  
Peter颤抖着手，把包装盒撕开，取出里面的针筒。他现在全身发疼，而Peter很清楚这不只是战斗后的伤痛——他浑身像是发烧般滚烫，腿在微微颤抖，细微的香气从他脖颈处的腺体散发出来，他的Peter Tingle几乎是在尖叫了——他所有的Omega特征都在提醒他，是时候了。  
但Peter一点也不愿意让这个“是时候了”发生。他把抑制剂全都放在了行李箱里，因为他太忙于前来弥补自己的错误。他皱着眉，用橡胶管绑住自己的胳膊，颤抖着把一次性针头接上针筒，推出针筒里的空气后，把针头对准了自己的手臂。  
他缓缓地呼出一口气，感觉抑制剂进入他的血管，像一桶冰水从他的头顶打翻，让他发烫的神经稍微冷静了下来。Peter喘着气，把橡胶管解开。他把针管和橡胶管收好，准备拿出去交给那位女士。但在这之前，他靠着墙壁，稍微休息了一会儿。  
“你确定这样就够了吗，甜心？”一个声音忽然响起来。Peter猛地睁开眼睛，小砖屋只有一扇拉上了窗帘的窗户，他的眼睛在努力适应这个小砖屋的黑暗，但他很确定这里还有别人。  
但同时，一阵他有些熟悉的信息素钻进他的鼻腔，Peter缓缓地呼出一口气。  
“Wade。”他说，“你真的需要这么神出鬼没地吓唬我吗？”  
然后他忽然反应过来，急忙问：“——你怎么找到我的？”  
“听听你的问题，Peter。”Wade轻声笑起来，Peter有些恍惚的视线还是看见了，Wade坐在小砖屋的椅子上，身上穿着他的制服，“‘你怎么找到我的’。不是‘你怎么在这’，而是你怎么找到我的。我当然知道在哪可以找到你，宝贝，你身上的香气南半球都能闻见。”  
“我是认真的。”Peter捏了捏自己还在发疼的鼻梁，“你是怎么找到我的？”  
“我听到了你打给Happy的电话。”Wade耸耸肩，“然后我推算了一下日程表，发现大概就是这几天，你可能需要我帮忙。”  
Peter抱起双臂来，脑袋微微抵着墙面，说：“你听到了我打给Happy的电话？”  
Wade沉默了一会儿，才说：“他的安保密码是‘密码’。这就像是用透明纸包起来的小蛋糕，这可不是我的问题。”  
“什么密码？”Peter皱皱眉，觉得自己的头有些疼，但Wade站起身来，他走向Peter，那股Alpha的气息让Peter的脑袋更加晕乎了。  
“听着，Peter，我们都知道那管抑制剂撑不住的，你被蜘蛛咬了以后体质就变特殊了。”Wade一步一步地朝他走过来，在黑暗里，他低沉的声音几乎像是一双看不见却带有触感的手，似乎在摩挲着Peter的胸膛，攀上了他的脖颈。Peter咽了口唾沫，那股Alpha的气味从头到尾地包裹住他，极具侵略性的气味让Peter的鼻腔都有些发疼。Wade走到了他面前，他比Peter高一个头，因此他低下头时，就像是Peter整个人都被淹没在了Wade的影子里。  
“所以我是来帮你的。”雇佣兵低声说。Peter的小腹有些发紧，他觉得自己的脑袋越发晕乎起来，就连腿都开始微微发抖。Peter咬紧牙，他的脊背紧紧贴着墙壁，似乎它是目前支撑他站立的全部力量。Wade微微俯下身，Peter的脸立刻涨红了，他抿紧嘴，急忙闭上了眼睛。  
他心跳如鼓地等了一会儿，却发现什么都没发生。Peter疑惑地睁开眼睛，看见他们两个之间仅剩的距离里，多了两盒抑制剂。Wade拿着两盒抑制剂，朝他得意洋洋地晃了晃。  
那是最大效用的抑制剂，一针就足够Peter支撑过两三天。  
“看吧。”Wade说，“我就说我是来帮你的。”  
Peter张张嘴，一时间他居然不知道自己该说什么——该死，他刚才真的这么想了？他居然以为Wade的“帮忙”是另一个意思。Peter是说，他平时那种“轻浮”的样子，看上去完全就像是会，会——  
“怎么？”Wade见他没有反应，说，“你以为Wilson是那种只要抓到可怜无辜的Omega，就会以帮忙为名义，把他扔到床上胡作非为还是怎么的？”  
Peter的脸更红了。他一把将抑制剂抓过来，磨磨牙，说：“没有。”  
Wade背着手，弯着腰仔细地看了看他的脸，说：“怎么回事呢？你看上去好像不太开心。”  
“我没有！”Peter恼怒地说，他猛地抬起头，差点撞上Wade的鼻子。这让他的心猛地停跳了一下，然后又像几十个Thor在里面舞锤一样剧烈跳动起来。他急忙移开视线，试图把自己的注意力转回手里的抑制剂。但他的手一直在发抖，怎么也扯不开药盒的包装。  
Peter把这一切怪罪于小砖屋太黑了。Wade离他太近了。他太累了，全身都在疼。他刚经历过一场肾上腺素猛烈飙升的打斗——好吧，主要是Mysterio单方面在揍他，但总之就是那个意思。他的Omega信息素太不听话了。他心里的Thor队伍壮大到了几百个，太多了，他的心跳太响了。Wade的呼吸声也很响。他的Peter Tingle也很响。一切都太响了。  
他手里的盒子被一只戴着红黑色手套的手拿走了，Peter低着头，他的神经都有些麻木，甚至不知道自己应该做些什么，只是呆呆地站着。他听见了药盒被撕开的声响，并且有些惊异于自己的心里居然浮起了遗憾的情绪。  
他的下巴被那双戴着手套的手抬起来。Peter乖乖地跟着它抬起头，没有反抗。接着是一个吻轻轻地落在他的嘴上。  
Peter眨着眼睛，他觉得自己的大脑有些迟钝，甚至不知道该做什么反应，但他至少知道——这是他想要的。Peter微微张开嘴，让Wade可以吻他吻得更深一些。他能听见药盒掉在地上的声响，但Peter知道他暂时用不到它了。Wade一边吻他，一边把他身上穿着的那件黄色球衣脱下来。  
“你从哪里拿到这件衣服的？”Wade打断了这个吻，后退了一些，问。他把衣服凑近闻了闻，说，“闻上去就像一件在垃圾箱里找到的，上一任主人是一个醉了三天的酒鬼的衬衫。”  
“行政所。”Peter轻声说，“至少他们人很好。”  
他没有继续往下说，而是拉住Wade的领口，让他离自己更近些。Wade挑挑眉，把那件衣服随手扔到一边，说：“Baby Spider胆子大了不少，我可以理解成你是真的长大了吗？”  
Peter没说话，但他的脸仍然很红。他的胯部和Wade的紧紧贴在一起，他们都能知道对方的情况都不是很有余裕。Alpha的气息和Omega的气息混杂在一起，还没能完全融合，却显得更加纠缠。Peter把Wade拉回了一个吻里，Wade的手把他的紧身T恤从裤子里拽出来，手从下面探了进去。他戴着橡胶手套的手让Peter微微喘气，那只手一直摸索到他的胸膛，让Peter的胸膛都微微冒汗。  
再次断开亲吻的还是Wade，他贴着Peter的嘴唇说：“我不是那种趁人之危的类型，但是我也不是那种会拒绝的类型……你同意让我帮你，不是吗？至少你的心跳很快。”  
他放在Peter胸膛的手轻轻地摁了摁。Peter微微睁着眼睛。他红着脸，不知道自己该说什么，过了一会儿，他缓缓伸出手，放到Wade的脖颈上。  
“好男孩。”Wade满足地叹息，“别担心，这很快就会结束了。”

Peter的后脑勺撞到了墙壁上，Wade朝他轻轻嘘声，伸出一只手，垫在他的脑后，隔开他的后脑勺和墙壁。Peter现在都没空为Wade的贴心表达感激了，他的双腿不停颤抖，裤子被褪到膝盖以下，Wade钻进他的双腿之间，把他往上提，脱掉手套的手指在他湿漉漉的穴口打转。Peter喘着气，轻声呜咽着，双手无力地搭在Wade的肩膀上。  
“嘘，放轻松，”Wade低声说，他的吻落在Peter的脸颊上，嘴唇上，然后他把脸埋在Peter的脖颈，吸吮着他的腺体。Peter抖得更厉害了，他觉得自己的腿又酸又疼，Wade抬起头来，忽然伸出舌头，舔了舔他脸颊上的伤口。  
Peter猛地一抖，Wade的手指就趁这个机会滑进了他的体内。Peter嘶嘶吸气，在热潮的作用下，Wade的手指其实进入得非常顺利，但Peter还是不停发抖，因为他身体里的Omega因子尖叫得他都开始觉得疼痛了。他扶着Wade的肩膀，几乎要蜷缩成了一团，他能感到自己黏糊的体液顺着Wade的手指往下流，这让他更加觉得难受了。  
Wade动了动手指，往深处探去。Peter不停喘着气，Wade吻了吻他满是汗的额头，又加了一根手指。Peter呻吟着动了动，Wade就有些粗暴地把他抵到墙上，让他哑着嗓子尖叫一声。Peter被Wade压在墙上，几乎有些动弹不得，但他知道自己全身都在发抖，而且烫得吓人。  
“嘿，宝贝，”Wade低声说，他的声音就像他的气息一样让Peter头晕目眩，“告诉我你感觉怎么样？”  
Peter咽了口唾沫，他张张嘴，说话时断断续续：“很……很好。”  
像是寻求证明似的，Wade的手指在他体内轻轻按压，让Peter发出一阵模糊的声音。Wade吻了吻他脸上的伤口，说：“别再撞到自己的脑袋了，你现在可没有穿着那身钢铁装甲。”  
Wade抽回手，顺着Peter的腹部向下摸去，直到触碰到Peter早已硬得不行的性器。他轻轻圈住Peter的阴茎，开始上下撸动，埋在Peter体内的手指也没停下动作，仍在摸索着他的敏感区域。Peter像缺水般大口喘着气，他抓住Wade的肩膀，几乎融化成一团的脑子又觉得这样显得太黏人了，于是他抽回手，把手贴在了墙壁上。他指尖因感官快乐而迸发的生物静电立刻黏住了墙壁。Wade找到了那个位置，Peter觉得自己的脊背都窜过一阵电流，让他的Peter Tingle都快被电流激到惨叫了。Peter紧紧抓着墙壁，轻声尖叫着，被Wade的手指操得往上耸动。  
Wade放开Peter流水的阴茎，搂住他的腰，强迫他回到自己的手指上来。Peter用手背遮住嘴，他的眼眶红得吓人，眼泪几乎马上就要掉下来了。他还从来没被做过这样的事——他的发情期基本上都是抑制剂陪伴度过，而一个Alpha现在在一个他从来没到过的地方，用手指操他。而且他浑身酸疼，还带着伤，他能感觉到汗水浸到他伤口处的刺痛，但这些都比不上Wade的手指。  
老天，Wade的手指。Wade的吻和Wade的信息素，Wade的声音，以及他身体的热度。Peter的脑袋几乎已经无法清晰地思考，他只知道他的眼泪在往下掉，这些眼泪被Wade吻去了，或者用手背擦去了。  
“嘘，马上就好了。”他轻声说，“我保证。”  
Peter最后还是从墙壁上抽回他的手，挽住了Wade的脖颈。Wade把他的T恤往上拉，露出他的胸膛来，轻轻地摸着他的胸口，手又回到了Peter硬得通红的性器上。Peter射在自己的小腹上时，他全身都没了力气，只是最后弓起腰来，双腿在Wade的腰后交叉，手牢牢地抱住Wade，把脸埋在他的肩膀上。这画面让他看上去像个挂在Wade身上的大树袋熊，但Peter不想去在意那么多了。  
“哇哦，好吧，”Wade说，他抽出手指，让Peter呜咽一声。然后他伸出手，一只手托住Peter的大腿，一只手拍了拍Peter的脊背。  
“没事了，我接住你了。”Wade贴着他的脸颊说，“没事了。”  
Peter把眼泪都抹在了Wade的肩膀上，而且他发现自己的眼泪一直在流个不停。他抓住Wade，就像抓住最后的救命稻草一样，紧紧地挂在他身上。让Wade接住自己的眼泪让Peter觉得有些不好意思，但不知道为何，他总觉得自己这样做也没关系，Wade会接受他的眼泪。他的软弱。他犯下的错误，以及他全身的伤口。  
他哭累了，就用眼睛抵着Wade的肩膀，慢慢地喘着气。Wade真是个古怪的人，他心想，Peter明明和他没有那么熟，但他却总在Peter最需要帮助时，忽然出现在Peter旁边。他们甚至不能算是朋友，但Peter却觉得，Wade了解自己的一切，而且比任何人都能接受Peter最糟糕的那一面。他知道自己现在看上去一定很糟糕，汗液，热潮的体液，精液，还有一些渗出的血，灰土，他看上去一定糟糕到不行，但他总觉得，Wade会接受的。  
Wade轻轻地抱着他，轻声说着胡话哄他，就像在哄一个睡不着的小孩。但Peter不讨厌他这么做。

Peter掀起布帘，一瘸一拐地走出去。他一边整理着球衣的下摆，一边抬起头来。坐在柜台后看书的女士抬起头来，瞥了他一眼。Peter脸上发烫，有些不好意思地对她笑起来。  
“谢谢你。”他说。  
“红衣服，Alpha。”女士忽然说，“走了？”  
Peter愣了一会儿，才反应过来。他张张嘴，说：“呃。嗯。”  
女士应了一声，推了推眼镜，又低下头看她的书去了。Peter站在原地，觉得自己脸上都在发烫，只好闭上嘴，慢慢地走出了药店。  
外面的天空看上去不算晴朗，Peter揉揉眼睛，他听见头顶传来了飞机的声响，于是慢慢朝小镇的边缘的郁金香花田走去。

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢你看到这里！感觉很没意思哈哈哈，我太菜了我现在就自己钻进湿垃圾垃圾桶（？）  
> 标题的解药有很多意思w就让大家自己去理解啦！


End file.
